


事物的味道

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 伪现背“事物的味道，我尝得太早了吗？”





	1. Chapter 1

又下雨了。

首尔的雨季偶尔也会扑朔离迷，雨停下一阵出太阳，等你埋头做点事再望出去，又是乌云密布。

就像现在，黄仁俊觉得只是练习了两小节新舞，看向窗外天色好似又蒙上一层让人不适的蓝灰色，仿佛傍晚已经来临。

休息时他从包里拿出手机点开，下午3点。他接过旁边钟辰乐递的矿泉水喝起来，低头擦嘴的空隙手中剩下不到三分之一的水又被右边的人拿去。他转头，罗渽民一边擦汗一边仰头灌剩下的，咕噜咕噜迅速吞完后偏头看他，黄仁俊包着一口水还没完全吞下去，小小的脸上鼓起圆润的弧度。罗渽民伸手想去碰他脸颊被本人拍开手，他一如往常咧开嘴笑，是与外面乌云密布的暗色不同的温暖明亮。

随着几次小幅度地吞水，黄仁俊慢慢恢复到平常瘦削锋利的脸庞。他百般无聊地伸手去玩罗渽民连帽衫的带子，食指捏住末端，一圈一圈地去绕。罗渽民不自觉换成抿嘴式的轻笑，耐心看着对方细长手指与衣带的纠缠，不一会儿布带被黄仁俊拧出几个转儿胡乱绕着最终抵上连接帽子的地方，他随即放开了手。

男孩转头盯着地面发呆，想抓住一些时间让脑袋放空。挨着钟辰乐坐的朴志晟从地板上起来跑去打开窗，带着湿气的风吹进练习室里，略微发灰的白色窗帘被掀起，些许雨水跟着飘进来，落在地板上。

罗渽民的的右脸上隐约感到水珠带来的湿意，歪着头习惯性去蹭黄仁俊的头发，黄仁俊没有躲。

外面闪起雷电，雨势变大。练习室的空气没有那么闷了，在老师回来前，谁都也没有去关窗的意思。

不幸的是最后几个人被老师责骂一顿并被要求留下一个人来清理，压下朴志晟的手，黄仁俊主动请缨，老师脸色稍有缓和，这才接着开始教新舞蹈。

 

 

清扫房间有时可以减压，黄仁俊是很赞同的，就像现在，即使到了晚上肚子有些饿，用拖帚清理靠窗的地板这种带着重复性动作的活动却让人莫名轻松不少。

有人在门口那边轻敲门边，黄仁俊抬头。

“泰容哥，有什么事吗？”

被喊到名字的哥哥点头，问：“仁俊今晚有空吗？”

“把这里清理完就回寝室了，有空。”

李泰容深色眼睛里带着温柔笑意：“来我房间玩会儿？画画。”

黄仁俊听了直点头：“好！”

大约是中国小分队结束活动回韩国后的某日，李泰容找上黄仁俊聊天，以前他们走得不算近，这下却因为业余都喜欢画画迅速熟络。只要一有空，两人就约个地方一起待着随便画点什么。

“今天也画姆明吗？”李泰容放下手中的铅笔问。

“没。”黄仁俊挥动着铅笔在纸上沙沙沙地涂，“想试着画画人像。”

李泰容看着他示意是否能看，待黄仁俊点头后他挪过去。

“这是画的谁？”

黄仁俊停下笔顿住，李泰容迅速捕捉到对方一时的愣神，画中的人梳着颇有造型设计的偏分短发，脸部线条锋利得像漫画里的美型人物，然而五官一样都还没有，嘴巴的地方被主人用橡皮擦抹去，还留着一些深深浅浅的痕迹。

“我们的队友？”李泰容细细看了看，揶揄道。

黄仁俊目光仍旧柔柔地落在画上，可手一时不知道该放哪儿，险些就把那张纸翻上去，仿佛一切对话都能跟着翻篇。李泰容见状沉默片刻看着黄仁俊，小分队的行程繁忙，私下卸了妆大家都尽露疲态，哪是那些饭拍图片中的好气色。黄仁俊不例外，有些发黄的脸色和浅浅的黑眼圈映在自己眼里，作为哥哥的人忍不住叹口气。

“我还是不太会画五官……”黄仁俊扯到了别的地方去。

是渽民吧？

李泰容最后也没问出口。

 

 

过了几天作为第一代梦队的成员要一起上一档录制脱口秀节目，内容会以从未成年出道的生活开始讨论偶像生涯，算是颇有深度的企划。节目由固定的两位老牌主持人和一位主持界新星尹姓前辈组成，经纪人因此拉着七个人开了几次会来交代流程和核对每个人的说辞。

不幸的是由于近期频繁的舞蹈练习，临到最后一天罗渽民的腰伤复发，送到医院后经检查医生严令在宿舍静养几日，期间不得应付任何行程。本人躺在寝室床上花了几个小时通话劝说父母冷静，也让自己慢慢接受再次错过行程的现实。

晚上几个成员们坐在看新更的电视剧，为了不打扰罗渽民休息，几个人都拿出耳机戴着听，随着剧情过山车似的发展，五个人堆在沙发里努力憋住笑声抖着肩膀，不一会儿又跟着音乐乱舞，活像美剧里上演的silent disco party。黄仁俊笑着悄悄回到房间，终于能够挤出时间收拾起最近的画稿。他小心翼翼地将那些纸张收进大文件夹里，一张一张图画都有特殊的回忆，而看到那张未完成的人像画黄仁俊却怎么也笑不出来。

手边的手机屏幕亮了，黄仁俊偏头一看，是罗渽民发来的Kakao talk。

“仁俊，能来一下我房间吗？”后面跟了个委屈哭泣的表情。

黄仁俊放下手中的活儿绕到罗渽民的房间里，那人正规规矩矩地躺在床上，见自己一来露出甜甜的笑容，眼睛好似也随自己的靠近跟着被点亮。

罗渽民撒娇似地伸出双臂，黄仁俊心领神会地倾身去半抱住他，一个使劲让他坐直，掀开被子后再使力将人引导站立。整个过程罗渽民眯眼笑得心满意足，之前那些伤心的情绪都随之消散不少，两人分开时黄仁俊好笑地看着他耍赖蹭自己的脖子，调侃：“之前还说你都长成大狮子，怎么一秒变回小猫了？”

“因为仁俊看上去还是个小羊羔。”罗渽民的声音调入丝丝少年时代的奶味，末了自己又有些害羞于自己说出口的不合逻辑的话，在黄仁俊怀里装了会儿鸵鸟才被牵着手去卫生间洗漱。

罗渽民当前还不太能弯腰，刷牙吐水都是黄仁俊在一旁照顾，轮到洗脸时更加困难，水一滴一滴沾湿他胸前的衣服，黄仁俊心想等会儿还是让他再换件衣服睡觉，手却毫不犹豫地从罗渽民脸下伸过去捞起两根沾湿得差不多的帽带。

罗渽民用毛巾擦干脸，察觉黄仁俊还傻乎乎地扯着自己的带子，低头微笑。黄仁俊突然放下了衣带，两根食指轻轻点住对方上扬的嘴角，他看着罗渽民额头不知是汗还是水的小颗粒液体，又回忆起那张没有五官的脸的画。

“别笑了。”

他说完就有些后悔，可眼前的人还是在笑，是和头顶暖黄灯光一样带着令人舒心的暖意。

罗渽民也学着他伸出两根手指去点他的嘴角，轻轻往上提。

“笑一笑吧，仁俊。”

 

 

次日经纪人来寝室喊人的时候发现有两扇窗户没有关，地板上淌着些水，心想等会儿得麻烦清洁的大叔好好整理一下了。

六人去到片场又练习了几次台词，节目开始后倒也交谈顺利。

“不过今天Jaemin没有来是吧。”尹姓前辈突然不按台本发挥，其他几人皆是一愣。

“是的，Jaemin腰伤最近复发了，很可惜没能来成节目，本人也表示非常遗憾呢。”李敏亨连忙接道。

“腰伤这么严重？”主持人睁大眼睛装出震惊的样子。

“是的，其实我们NCT里面几乎不存在没有腰伤的人，只是严重程度不同罢了……”

“Jaemin如果都到这个程度了，都没想过放弃这条路吗？他也可以选择其他的事业啊……”尹姓前辈追问，“身体要紧。”

“正是因为这是梦想，才会咬牙坚持，我说得没错吧？”固定主持人赶紧救场，镜头切换到几个成员那边，大家都纷纷点头。

“那个……叫仁俊是吧？”尹姓前辈立刻喊出名字，盯着他看，脸色不是很好。

“是还有什么话想说吗？”

 

 

罗渽民醒来的时候感觉腰没有特别痛了，撑起来也很轻松。他走到客厅拿些吃的出来堆在桌子上，又去电视机柜子那边翻找东西看，抽屉深处有个DVD盒，封面是一个趴在桌上的黑色卷发男人，也不知是在盯着桌上的水杯看还是其他地方。节目标题下方标有著名的BBC标识，他心想这大概是哪个精通英语的哥哥买来的进口碟。

他鬼使神差地将光碟放入播放机里，看到画面切换到正片便乖乖在地板上挪远了些开始看，原来是个单口相声现场。

“Hello.”屏幕里男人有些畏缩紧张地开口，罗渽民拿起遥控器调出韩文字幕。

“你们马上要看到的这个节目，来自于一种非常真实的，无法在某一时刻停止焦虑的无力感并且在每天的末尾回到家里时感到非常的寂寞、疏离和抑郁。”

台下有几个人笑起来。

“那就是这一个小时的内容了。”

罗渽民跟着笑。

 

 

节目录制完毕后，尹姓前辈站起来走到正要离开的黄仁俊跟前。

“呀，刚刚说到你队友的时候那是什么死人表情？对前辈能露出这种表情吗？你知不知道这是在上节目啊？”

经纪人见状赶紧跑到两人中间，李敏亨和李帝努发现不对也快步走过来。

“我说，你们这孩子的个性可能还得在改改。这不是专业的样子，我也是为了提供话题才提起的问题啊。”男人不解气地叉着腰，“难道你觉得我说错话了？”

“没有没有，我们仁俊今天身体不舒服，所以表情管理没到位，绝对不是对您的什么话有意见。”

“渽民以前就受了很严重的伤。”黄仁俊忽然开口，他盯着地板，声音有些抖。

“难免会复发的，但是他平常会很拼命地练习唱歌和跳舞。

前辈这样说他，难道很公平吗？”

 

 

“我一个人住，这挺好的，你只需要去做计划，那就是关键，尤其是当你没有一个普通工作的时候。

因为如果你一个人住，而你又不做计划，这就是之后会发生的事——

你起床，然后太阳就下山了。”

罗渽民跟着现场观众笑出声连连拍手，他会意般望向窗外，下午2点的时间天空又呈现令人不快的灰白色。

他躺在地上嚼着一个苹果，背后的痛感一阵一阵传来，身体逐渐开始不正常地出汗。他将苹果放在一旁，终究无时不在的疼痛将所有感官击倒。他不知道是哪个哥哥后来进了寝室发现自己倒在地上发不出声音，电视里男人带着尖锐声音的独白还在继续，没有人管。

又不知道过了多久，他睁开眼睛的时候视线里出现驼色夹克，再往上一点便对上了熟悉的面容，是黄仁俊。

男孩的头发湿漉漉的，罗渽民耳边的声音逐渐清晰了，黄仁俊正有些焦急地低唤自己的名字，而电视那头还在播放单口相声。

“The pain must be felt.

The pain must be felt.”

演员将这句话重复了两遍，一字一句清楚地传进罗渽民的耳朵，他竟然马上就明白了这句话的意思。

“渽民，泰容哥已经去叫其他有空的经纪人来送你去医院，你再坚持一会儿好吗？”一时半会儿忘了自己被经纪人哥哥责骂回来反省的事，黄仁俊被躺在地上的罗渽民吓得不轻，将他半捞起，右手抹去他脸上的细密汗水，而后又觉得这样对腰好像有负担，不如还是让他躺着比较好。

他将罗渽民引导着躺回地上时，双手安慰性质地轻抚着僵硬笑着的面庞。窗外的雨点砸在玻璃上，噼里啪啦地响。罗渽民回忆起昨天不知道哪个捣蛋鬼又在雨天开窗，七个人就凑在窗边看雨。先是李东赫像个神经病似地伸舌头去接了几滴雨水，剩余六人也跟着被感染去尝味道。

其实一点味都没有，在液体最终滑向喉咙深处时，或许是有些铁锈感觉的。

罗渽民顺着黄仁俊轻微发抖的手掌心轻蹭上去，在一阵上涌的痛感中湿了眼眶。

他终于将漂亮的嘴型弧线敛去，没有再笑。

 

 

“好痛啊，仁俊。”

 

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. BGM：宇多田ヒカル -真夏の通り雨
> 
> 2\. 单口相声来自Simon Amstell的。翻译摘自B站up主“弥德MID”。
> 
> 3\. 很贱地标上娜俊娜，可能也可以看做是娜+俊而不是slash的意思。对不起真的只是一时兴起写的无聊短篇，既不上升也请别较真，祝愿小孩们少生病少受伤。


	2. 悠昀篇 漫漫

[甜品店]

日本小分队成队已有两年，中本悠太回到日本的宿舍时，队友青津录电视节目的带子正好全部用完了。他无聊抽出一卷放进播放机里看，这个讲的是本国前些年非常受欢迎的毒舌主持人参与的一档夜巷徘徊的节目，旨在夜晚游荡于东京各处，在镜头面前和staff或者嘉宾聊天。

他以前对这种慢悠悠的谈话类节目没什么兴趣，不如看动画来得爽快，可最近几年不知怎的，动画看得越来越少，在大脑得到休息的时候他总是翻些无聊的综艺来看。

节目里主持人穿着黑色连衣裙，晃着胖胖的身躯在街道里走，她正去往一家著名的法国甜品店，Pierre Hermé。到了店门口她犹豫进不进去，隔着一条小街站了很久，看着玻璃门里优雅的装潢和摆得整齐的点心，她对工作人员嘟囔“没有勇气进去”、“这里不像是我这种人来的地方吧”。

这家店中本悠太在少年时期去过一次，当时和同学们成群结队地进去，说母亲节给自己妈妈买一个奢华的甜品尝尝。他和几个男生迅速挑好迅速逃到店外，站在一旁嘻哈打笑，也讲店里面的气氛好奇怪没办法待太久。倒是女孩子们太专注挑蛋糕，并没有注意到这样华丽的店铺带来的距离感。

 

[纪录片]

中本悠太有幸接受过一次日本著名的名人纪录片跟踪，有一段摄像组去了SM公司跟拍，接着又回到AVEX这边继续。

他在SM公司的时候见了很多队友，大家都有简单地在镜头前打招呼。后来在练习室里他把手机凑到摄像头跟前，笑着对工作人员说：“这是我们NCT的聊天群，每天都很吵，所以我关成静音。里面每天有人发自拍、拉人打游戏或者自言自语。”

工作人员笑：“那还真是让人头疼啊……”

中本悠太露出粉丝喜欢的阳光笑容：“是啊，不过总有人会说话，感觉时时刻刻都被队友陪着，这样的感觉很好。啊……”

他手中的手机震动了一下，镜头转向他的侧脸，毫无顾忌地勾起嘴角点开单人聊天界面，一张图片发送过来，他点开看看，又把手机凑到镜头前：“这是我的中国队友发来的照片，他们好像去了外景拍摄，那边有个荷花池塘。”

“你是指NCT的中国小分队？”

“是的。”中本悠太理理黑色刘海，“这是Winko发来的，哦不对，我应该要介绍成WinWin才对呀。”

做好功课的工作人员念出对他来说有些拗口的中文名：“董思成？”

“对，董思成。”中本悠太又看手机，下面发了一段话出来，“小分队在自己国家都出道好久啦，这次大家的行程算长的了，大概十天左右吧。我和Winko……WinWin经常这样互相发短信，分享照片，推荐歌曲、电视剧和动画。”

“叫Winko也没关系的，我们会把字幕提示打上去。”

“说得也是。”中本悠太鞠躬，“谢谢您。”

 

为期一个月的跟拍里，中本悠太在日本因为练习过重腰伤复发被送进了医院，节目组在与经纪人和公司的商量后，计划在某个晚上花一个小时过去采访。推开房门时，周围几个床位的病人都在睡觉，中本悠太醒着在等他们来，那晚他没有化妆，皮肤几乎没有痘痘，但是脸色发黄，黑眼圈也十分浓重。

“还在您休养期间打扰真是不好意思。”

中本悠太摆手：“没事没事。”

“腰伤好些了吗？”

“好很多啦。”中本悠太朝他们比剪刀手，“医生说再过两天我就可以出院了。”

还在和节目组说话的时候病房门又被打开，中本悠太看清来人时睁大了眼睛，切换成了韩语。

“你怎么来了？”

“哥。”来者只说了一个字，这头中本悠太忽然红了眼眶。

“不好意思，可以暂停拍摄吗？”他声音发哑，拍摄人员拾取地将镜头关掉，轻声说“明白了”便走出去。

次日再见到这位偶像歌手时，精神好了许多。

“昨天突然喊暂停真是抱歉。”

“没关系，可以理解。你们很久都没见面了吧。”

“嗯。我和惊讶他会擅自从中国跑来，不过已经被经纪人哥哥和公司发现啦。”中本悠太笑，“凌晨已经坐飞机回去了。”

“他会挨骂吗？”

“当然。”中本悠太眼睛里的光暗下去，“不过他向来行事自由，没关系吧。”

 

[聊天记录]

制作组经过协商，在节目编辑里放出部分中本悠太与董思成的对话。

6月21日

董思成发来一张荷花的图片，中本悠太回复“真好看”。

6月22日

中本悠太分享一首来自Flower Flower的歌，在后面打了很多感叹号。

“这个乐队的主唱竟然是以前唱钢之炼金术师op的YUI诶！！！！！”

6月23日凌晨两点

董思成：“歌好好听啊！

哥晚安！”

6月24日零点

董思成：“才录完节目，好累哦。仁俊他们出去吃烧烤了，我没有去。”

中本悠太四点回：“我们也才录完mv，我也好累，希望Winko已经睡着啦，晚安。

我看到‘已读’了！你怎么还没睡？！”

董思成：”嘿嘿嘿。“

6月26日

董思成：“悠太，你还好吗？

在医院？”

6月27日

董思成：“我去见你。”

6月28日

董思成：“果然被骂了……”

中本悠太：“对不起。”

董思成：“不是哥的错。”

中本悠太：“我会带你喜欢的拉面回来的。”

董思成：“[耶]”

6月30日

中本悠太：“本来想给你买Pierre Hermé新出的烤饼干，好不容易溜出来，站在店门口半天没敢进去。”

董思成：“没关系的哥，我还是更想吃拉面。”

中本悠太：“OK.”

 

[最后的对话]

拍摄结束的地方是在首尔机场。那个班次公司给他们定的普通舱，飞机没有坐满人，节目组排到中本悠太身边坐下拿出DV，又聊了会儿天。

“你们还记得那天去医院的事吗？来的人就是Winko，如果私心说，他就是我最爱的弟弟。”

“其实我认出来了。”

“很可爱是吧？”

“是的。”

“或许你们不知道，当初有消息传出只有我上你们的节目，在网上粉丝骂了我很久。”

“实在抱歉，这是我们节目的考虑疏忽，真没想到会是这样。”

“当偶像嘛，总要承担些骂名的。那段时间Winko在中国因为新歌镜头分配问题也被骂了。

那些东西，不可能一点都看不见。我无数次发现，同样是被骂，我没有办法安慰他，一点办法都没有。”

“这是为什么呢？”

“我也想不通。或许有些时候独立的两个人，就算有相同心境，也无法拯救对方吧。”

“这真是深奥呢。”

“是吗？”中本悠太靠在冷冰冰的窗户上，“果然每个人的烦恼都不一样吧。”

过了一会儿工作人员准备关DV，中本悠太连着网络的手机震动了一下，他拿起来看，黑暗里银屏的光打在他的脸上，原本没有表情的偶像忽然露出温柔笑容。

“中国队先到了首尔，Winko竟然擅自留下来躲在厕所里等我。”

“……真是个任性的偶像啊。”

中本悠太抬头，在DV镜头里有些骄傲：“因为是Winko啊。”

 

[甜品店与幸福]

中本悠太早已不记得Pierre Hermé的甜品味道了。

他拿过董思成的手提袋帮忙提着，周围站着很多粉丝拍照。向董思成伸出去的手又缩了回来。

成员们站在机场外等车时叽叽喳喳地说话，他和董思成反而一句话都没有说。中本悠太忽然记起那期夜巷徘徊的主持人在去往Pierre Hermé时的自言自语，此时此刻随着耳边由远及近的车流声闪回他的脑海里。

“我还是挺努力生活的。

去Pierre Hermé都这么紧张的话，我什么时候才能得到幸福啊？”

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.题目是简化了“路漫漫其修远兮”这句
> 
> 2.节目名《松子夜巷徘徊》
> 
> 3.纪录片就请想象成《情热大陆》那种风格的就好


End file.
